


The Lady & Her Dancer

by flickawhip



Series: Lady & Her Dancer  - Lacey/Nadiya [1]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey meets Nadiya...
Relationships: Nadiya Bychkova/Lacey Evans
Series: Lady & Her Dancer  - Lacey/Nadiya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998349
Kudos: 2





	The Lady & Her Dancer

The first time Nadiya sees Lacey is when the girl signs up for Strictly. She seems shy if sweet. She doesn’t dare hope she can get the woman. Then… she does. It’s not the first time, that had gone to Katya and Nicola. But it is enough. 

She smiles as she greets Lacey on the first show, smiling when Lacey picks her up, willingly koala’ing herself onto the woman, letting Lacey set her down but grinning, accepting each soft cheek kiss and smile happily. She loves how happy the girl looks. 

Nadiya is smirking as she dances with Lacey during the group dance. The dance they get first is simple, a shy smile and Nadiya and Lacey dance together, a simple, romantic, waltz. Lacey follows happily, content to let Nadiya lead, but once they are backstage Nadiya is afraid of how she felt. Lacey’s arms around her had felt too good. Too real. Too safe. She had liked it, more than she really wanted to. 

“Why me?”

“Why not you?”

Nadiya replies softly, squeaking slightly when Lacey tightens her grip and lifts her. 

“Oh my god.”

She can’t quite believe how beautiful Lacey is, or how much she wants her. She can’t bring herself to mind too much. She loves how strong the girl is, how open to being taught, to being loved, she is. She just wishes she wasn’t quite so scared.

“You… don’t mind being girl on girl?”

The question is shy but since Lacey smiles at her warmly she find she can’t help loving the smile all the same. 

“Not at all. I’ve wanted this for a while…”

“Promise?”

Lacey laughs, a laugh that lights up Nadiya’s smile and heart. 

“Promise….”

Lacey paused then gestures for Nadiya to take lead, smiling as they dance, lifting the girl easily when told to, delighting in the soft laugh. 

“Mmm, I could get used to that cute laugh.”

“Promise?”

Nadiya teases with a laugh. 

“Yeah, I promise…”

Lacey laughs, kissing Nadiya and grinning when Lacey kisses her and carries her over to the sofa. She can’t quite believe how happy she is, but she won’t question it. They work on dancing at first, Nadiya wants, needs, them to get through more than one week, but slowly, as weeks pass, Nadiya begins to relax, begins to fall in love. They make the final and Nadiya cries when they make it through, Lacey picks her up and kisses heir so fiercely neither of them can quite breathe. They win, of course, and Lacey blows everyone away by kissing Nadiya live on BBC One. Shameless. Loving. Proud. They win, almost accidentally.


End file.
